Three Children
by Izzu
Summary: Hello Monster. The three children that he mostly liked, all seemed to want the same thing.
1. Cha Jian

_"I want to kill you. "_

Funny how the few children that he grew to like _a lot_... _all_ wanted to kill him.

Even when—in the case of Cha Jian—it was purely coincidental. He never thought that he would meet the child of one of the guards that often picked on him, back at the prison. The man he _killed_. And by some sheer interesting fate, he had unknowingly _saved_ another child. _Saving_ her from a father who could have abused her in the same way that man treated him before.

So _why_ did she wanted to kill him? Why was she so mad at him? He even returned her father's remains to her because she was miserable, on not knowing of the true fate that befallen the father.

 _"Kill me! Kill me then!"_

He used to welcome the unexpected fate. The overzealous police officer that he came to like, who happened to have a pension of stalking the child who has always drawn his interest ever since the first time he met him. That police officer that he somehow found out was bidding _her time_ to catch him. And Detective Cha Jian was always a fun person to spend time with. Her frantic outbursts that often connected to Lee Hyeon has always entertained him.

He liked to think that he did the two of them _good_. Because, if it's not because of him... those two would have never met each other.

 _"... in the end he was nothing but just a simple murderer."_

Also, Cha Jian was the _only_ officer that could get to him so far. Or was it perhaps, because he liked her so much? That anything hurled towards him from her, would hurt him where he didn't expect? Was it because he'd genuinely grown to care about her?

Cha Jian was _really_ an interesting child.

 _"Am I a scum bucket too?"_

 _"Ah no... of course you're not,"_

Really, though. He _did_ like her a lot. But why did she hate him so much? Also, did she really thought that he would _ever_ hurt her?


	2. Lee Min

_"As I thought, you're the last..."_

Even though he should have expected it, it still came as a surprise. He thought that boy would have thought differently. Since the boy was like his alter ego, so that child should have the same similar views as him.

 _"Do you really think we're monsters too...?"_

Because he doesn't believe that. Still. So why should the child? It was puzzling.

Despite his own lack of understanding on what was called _normal_ behaviours for people, he believed that he raised Min well. He did take care of that child well. In times of sickness and health; in making sure that there won't be a lacking over his needs. You'd think like normal children raised by normal parents, that child would have appreciated all of his efforts. Treasuring the bonds between them. Thus having a strong bond; despite it not being _true_ familial bond, so that nothing that could come to tear that bond apart.

Apparently it didn't work like that. _Why?_

Was it because he lied? But other parents _lie_ as well, he'd seen those people do it for their children. They lie in order to protect their children, they lie for their children's benefit. It worked well for them, why not him?

 _What did he do wrong?_

Strangely, it was as if he was replaying a part of his past. It was like this before, as well. He had arrived to the house, but the person seemed to be prepared for his arrival. Not a sign of surprise or fear. The child spoke to him as calmly as the father had, before lounging at him with the knife. It was the same desperation, the same desire to overwhelm him in strength. But a son could only do as much as a father could. And _this_ son, was weaker than the father.

It didn't take long until he subdued the child and gained the upper hand. But...

 _Why did he feel so empty..._


	3. Lee Hyeon

Deja vu should only happen once at any given time.

But that child really _did_ try to kill him earlier. That was no half-hearted attempt. Even if the child fell short of finishing him off completely, he did felt the fear that the child might _truly_ be able to kill him.

Lee Hyeon was even more like his father than Min was. Yet, to say the two were similar, that was an understatement. Their eyes were similar; the way they looked at him were similar. Their build were the same; their movements were almost indistinguishable. But unlike the father, unlike Min; Hyeon was stronger. Both Min and Hyeon were younger than him, but he only felt the odds when fighting Hyeon. Back then, he managed to kill Lee Jungmin at his own house due to the fact that he was younger and faster. _Did the tables turned on him now?_

In the end, even Hyeon saw him as a monster.

He was devastated. He thought Hyeon would be different. The first person who did not see him as a monster the first time they met. He thought Hyeon would understand him, understood his intentions.

 _But Hyeon also wanted him dead._

xxx

 _"The only reason I'm not killing you right now is..."_

Of the many threats that child has uttered to him, he never thought _he_ could pull this one on him. To want to kill him. To really be able to actually _act_ on the desire to kill him. He never thought that it was even possible. Because that child was supposed to be _much_ different.

That child had persevered earlier for a long time after all. So why should that child succumb as well in the end?

That child had a very strong sense of conviction. He wouldn't act in the same way as the other shallow people who'd viewed him as a monster. Like Cha Jian, Hyeon wouldn't take a life out of anger in order to not hurt the people who cared about him. That child was too sensible to act so irrational, right?

So why? Was he reading the child wrong? He usually was able to read people well. And his reading has never been wrong before!


	4. Lee Junyeong

Regardless, he couldn't help himself but remain attached to the three children. The children whom he liked especially; who did not fear him yet hated him a lot. An irony. Since it was these three children whom he most wanted to get along with, yet they're the most unforgiving of him.

 _A viscous circle?_

xxx

Lee Junho walked into the hospital room as a fair lady turned around to greet him.

"He was awake for a short while earlier. But since he was still under anaesthesia, he didn't stay awake for long," she said as he smiled.

" All the better for me. While he seemed to be recovering well, I don't think I'll be a welcome sight to him."

It was the unexpected outcome after all. He thought that he gave the fatal stab to Min, yet the child wasn't hurt too badly. Suppose a part of him had unconsciously avoided the vital organs. Back then, Min has passed out due to the loss of blood... but the child was still alive. Knowing that, he couldn't leave the child behind.

But he could not wait for the ambulance to come, nor leave Min to die. _His precious child_. So the circumstances ended up turning into this.

"Are you leaving? Does it mean that I'm to watch over this child? Would you be fine?"

He chuckled. "Soon, the older brother would come here. That's why I need to make myself scarce. It wouldn't be fun to get caught so easily." Junyeong seemed to be lost in thought before adding, "Plus the other child may still be looking for me. It wouldn't be good of me to ignore her."

Park Jua chuckled. "You're really attached to those children," she said before sighing. "Very well, I'll stay to watch over this child. You take care of yourself."

xxx

It might be unthinkable for someone like him to maintain close proximity to the very detective that wanted to catch him so much. But suppose, for his precious _children_... he could do this much. And he couldn't help worrying for the child. Despite the fact she was alone in her quest, she continued to chase after him. While continuously waiting for that person to return to her.

 _How could he not worry?_

Cha Jian stopped in her tracks as she turned around. He immediately hid himself but it didn't seem like she noticed him. He saw that she seemed to be distracted, though he suppose he knew why. He smiled before walking away.

It's been a year. Min should be getting better by now, so Hyeon should be returning soon.

xxx

A walk. He thought that a stroll around the city at this time should be great. There wasn't any reason to it actually. That aside, the air smelled wet again after a while. Yet, even if there should be a completely unrelated reasoning as to why the air should smell wet... he had a feeling that this particular moment was indeed _those_ times.

Ah, as if he was still a medical examiner to worry about such things nowadays.

Walking amongst the crowd that has no idea of who he was—it was an interesting experience. These people have no idea that somewhere out there; there was a murder occurring. In such a peaceful setting, they have no idea that someone like him was around. _Heh..._

But suppose today was his lucky day. Not just due to the smells in the air, or the pleasant morning.

xxx

He could easily spot the pair walking towards his direction, so he couldn't resist himself from greeting them subtly. Cha Jian looked even more cheerful than she did the past year, and Hyeon looked as if he had the best happy ending he could ever wished. He smiled. The two really looked good together.

Junyeong turned around, knowing that at least one or both of them should have noticed him. He maintained the same pace as he walked away, because it would be unsightly for him to run away from them if he didn't. He chuckled. Things he do to make his precious children remember him.

 _He can't wait to see them come after him to kill him._


End file.
